Ideal Husband
by chanbaekstoryline
Summary: Baekhyun harus berterimakasih kepada Tuhan , karena di usianya yang ke-32 tahun dia masih diberikan jodoh setampan suaminya. Terlebih segala bentuk ketampanannya itu dibungkus dengan romantis dan perhatian. GS / Chanbaek / M / DLDR.


Chapter 1

Baekhyun berusia 6 tahun lebih tua saat ia menikah dengan Chanyeol , suaminya. Seorang junior di perusahaannya bekerja yang siapa sangka menjadi suaminya 3 tahun kemudian. Hal yang benar - benar penuh dengan cerita putus - nyambung karena Baekhyun kurang percaya diri dengan dirinya sendiri untuk memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pria muda.

Setelah melewati masa pacaran lumayan singkat , 6 bulan , entah dorongan mata angin sebelah mana yang membuat Baekhyun mantap menerima pinangan Chanyeol diusianya yang ke 32 tahun . Mungkin usianya sebagai wanita yang kadang dikhawatirkan Eommanya , atau mungkin dia sendiri yang kelewat jatuh cinta pada lelaki berparas model itu. Saat itu banyak sekali cibiran yang menusuk telinganya , mereka bilang Baekhyun terburu - buru mengambil keputusan seserius itu. Padahal belum tentu Chanyeol benar - benar tulus , masalahnya dia pria muda yang kadang masih labil. Terlebih saat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk jadi Ibu Rumah Tangga dan melepaskan kariernya , hal yang sangat disayangkan sekali mengingat jabatannya diatas Chanyeol.

"Sayang , mana dasi biruku?"

Baekhyun menghambur ke arah suaminya ketika mendengar nada sebentuk pertanyaan. Ia sedang membuat omelet ketika Chanyeol bertanya tentang dasi. Ngomong - ngomong Chanyeol benar - benar type pria romantis. Kadang Baekhyun merasa bodoh karena digombali Chanyeol.

"Dasi biru yang bergaris?"

"Bukan , bukan , dasi biru yang ada sedikit warna hitam."

Baekhyun cukup ceroboh dalam hal berbenah , ia kadang salah meletakan sesuatu atau lupa.

"Ya ampun Yeol , itu masih di keranjang cuci." Ingatnya sambil menepuk dahi.

"Ya sudah , tadinya aku ingin memakai itu karena kupikir cocok dengan kemejaku. Aku pakai warna biru garis saja." Balasnya tidak memaksa. Sebagai pria muda , ia memang kerap kali tampil dengan busana fashionable. Tapi syukurlah Chanyeol itu begitu pengertian. Dalam masa kehidupan sebelum menikah , Baekhyun adalah wanita karier. Hidupnya jauh sekali dengan bagaimana cara menghidupkan kompor , Baekhyun lebih sering menghidupkan PC atau laptop selama masa itu. Jadi , Chanyeol juga tidak banyak menuntut Baekhyun untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangganya sesempurna mungkin. Kadang mereka masih mencuci di laundry atau membeli makan malam diluar. Yang jelas , saat Chanyeol mempersuntingnya ia memaksa Baekhyun untuk tidak bekerja lagi. Hal bodoh yang Baekhyun sanggupi.

Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol memasangkan dasi , lalu ia kembali lagi ke dapur untuk urusan yang tertunda tadi. 10 menit kemudian Chanyeol sudah duduk di meja makan minimalisnya.

"Mau teh?" Tawar Baekhyun ketika meletakan omelet.

"Tidak , kopi saja. Jangan pakai gula."

"Sejujurnya Yeol , aku tidak suka kau terlalu banyak konsumsi caffein. Itu-"

"Aku tahu sayang , tapi mataku mana bisa melotot tanpa kopi?"

"Tapi tidak sampai sehari 3 kali kan?"

"Akan kucoba kurangi."

Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah , memang sejak awal mengenal Chanyeol ia sudah tahu tentang kebiasaan buruk Chanyeol akan kopi juga rokok. Menurut Eommanya itu wajar karena Chanyeol seorang arsitek yang mana butuh sekali konsentrasi ketika menggambar sebuah proyek dan itu menjadi tugas Baekhyun untuk membantunya mengurangi.

"Aku harus lembur malam ini , pergilah ke rumah Eomma jika kau merasa kesepian. Aku jemput disana."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bekerja lagi."

"Kita sudah pernah membahasnya , jangan mencoba mencari celah pertengkaran."

Baekhyun merengut. Chanyeol memang tidak membolehkan Baekhyun bekerja lagi , hal itu dirasa tidak begitu penting mengingat Chanyeol sudah memiliki gaji yang cukup. Lagipula tugas seorang istri itu bukan mencari nafkah.

"Aku hanya mengungkapkan saja."

"Aku berangkat , jangan lupa kunci pintu jika kau pergi. "

Hampir setahun menikah , Chanyeol tak pernah berubah sikap. Menurut sebagian orang lelaki akan romantis saat masih dalam masa pengantin baru dan Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol masih tetap sama. Dia tegas , romantis , dan pengertian pada hal yang seharusnya.

_0_

"Sebabnya dulu Eomma selalu bilang dan bicara untuk belajar memasak. Lihat , kau hanya bisa membuat omelet dan menumis saja." Sesuai perkataan Chanyeol , Baekhyun datang ke rumah Eommanya selama suaminya itu bekerja.

Bermalas - masalan di ruang tengah dan akhirnya diceramahi karena kemampuan memasaknya yang kurang. Eommanya kadang merasa malu pada Chanyeol kalau Baekhyun membuat masakannya hangus.

"Kalau begitu terus , suami akan sering makan diluar."

"Sekarang ada delivery order , Eomma. Tinggal pesan dan antar ke-awwww!" Baekhyun mendapat satu cubitan dari Eommanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menggampangkan hal begitu? Bukannya belajar , malah melawan!"

"Ya ampun , sakit sekali." Ujarnya sambil mengelus bagian yang terkena cubitan.

"Sekarang cepat ikut ke dapur , Eomma akan mengajarimu memasak. Jangan buat Eomma malu di depan suamimu."

.

.

Baekhyun berhasil membuat Bulgogi dan Japchae dengan susah payah. Tapi tetap enak karena ada Eommanya membantu , setidaknya Baekhyun sudah berusaha belajar agar Chanyeol tidak bosan , begitu kata Eommanya resep suami betah dirumah.

Jam 8 malam , Chanyeol baru datang menjemput. Eommanya langsung menggiring Chanyeol ke meja makan dan memamerkan masakan yang berhasil Baekhyun buat.

"Ini semua Baekhyun yang buat , dia belajar bersama Eomma tadi." Jelasnya sambil menyuruh Baekhyun menuangkan air dengan isyarat tangannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm , tapi Eomma jamin ini enak."

Alih - alih Baekhyun yang mempromosikan , Eommanya malah mencuri start. Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Eommanya sangat mencintai Chanyeol ketimbang Baekhyun . Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Baekhyun , tapi tak apa itu berarti ia tak salah memilih suami.

"Kimchinya, Baek!" Seru Eommanya karena Baekhyun malah memperhatikan mereka berdua saja.

"Terimakasih sayang." Ujar Chanyeol saat Baekhyun memberikan kimchinya dipiring kecil.

"Enak kan?"

"Enak Eomma , ngomong - ngomong Appa kemana?"

"Ya ampun , Appamu itu tadi ceroboh sekali menguras kolam ikan . Pinggangnya sakit. "

"Kolam ikan di belakang rumah?"

"Iya , merasa masih muda saja."

"Sudah tak apa - apa kan?"

"Sudah baikan , tenang saja. Hanya butuh istirahat."

"Kalau belum ke dokter biar ku antar."

"Biasanya dia meminum obat tradisional , namanya juga sudah tua itu wajar."

"Kalau dibiarkan takut terjadi apa - apa."

"Nanti biar Eomma sarankan ke dokter , Appamu memang sangat susah untuk diajak ke dokter. Mengaku manly tapi takut jarum suntik. Hahaha."

Chanyeol akhirnya dibuat tertawa oleh Eommanya itu , mereka menikmati makan malam bertiga sambil sesekali berceloteh. Mungkin bakat Eomma mertuanya itu menurun kepada Baekhyun , entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun selalu membuatnya juga sering tertawa.

Jam hampir menunjukan pukul 10 malam , Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pamitan pulang. Untung saja besok libur , jadi pulang malam tidak masalah.

Setelah membersihkan tubuh masing - masing , Chanyeol naik ke ranjang. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang masih memakai body lotion , Baekhyun type wanita yang suka sekali berdandan dan merawat tubuhnya kendati tidak kemana - mana. Tampil rapi dan wangi juga akan disukai suami , setidaknya itu yang bisa dia lakukan. Selain itu juga dia sudah seharusnya tampil menarik mengingat usianya jauh berada diatas Chanyeol , kalau sampai Chanyeol memilih wanita yang lebih muda di luar sana , bagaimana?

.

.

"Sudah bisa?" Tanya Chanyeol ambigu saat Baekhyun merangkak naik ke atas ranjang.

"Apa?"

"Menstruasimu sudah selesai?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sesungguhnya ia sangat tahu sekali kenapa Chanyeol bertanya begitu. Chanyeol bukan type lelaki yang setiap hari menyalurkan hasratnya , tapi jika dia sedang ingin maka dia akan menarik Baekhyun untuk melakukannya. Setidaknya 2 atau 3 kali seminggu .

"Ah , syukurlah. Aku sudah dalam masa frustasi."

"Aww , Yeol!"

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi , Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun dan membawanya dalam ciuman yang dalam. Tentu saja Baekhyun harus pintar mengimbanginya.

Awal pernikahan mungkin Baekhyun menjadi pihak pasif , tapi setelah hampir setahun menikah Baekhyun juga semakin tahu kalau bercinta itu adalah saling memberi kepuasan. Jadi sekarang , ketika tangan Chanyeol bermain dibagian bawah , Baekhyun juga sama - sama menggerakan tangannya dibagian bawah Chanyeol. Tentu saja dengan kedua belah bibir yang masih saling terpaut.

"Yeolh..."

Chanyeol merebahkan Baekhyun lalu membuka kaki mulus nan jenjang istrinya itu setelah sama - sama saling menelanjangi.

"Aku masuk sekarang."

Baekhyun memekik kecil lalu setelahnya ia mulai memegang bahu Chanyeol setelah lelaki itu memulainya. Wajah Chanyeol di depannya dengan pandangan sarat akan gairah membawa Baekhyun sama - sama merasakannya juga.

Ketika tempo semakin kencang dan nafas Baekhyun sudah pendek - pendek , saat itu juga Chanyeol mempermainkan dadanya lalu membuat Baekhyun menjerit karena telah mencapai puncak dan Chanyeol selalu bertahan meski Baekhyun sudah lemas.

"Menungging saja sayang , masih kuat kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah , ia mulai mengikuti perintah Chanyeol. Bagian perutnya dililit lengan berotot Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Ahh."

Dan malam itu Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol menghilangkan frustasinya.

_oo_

Pagi - pagi ketika Baekhyun barusaja membuka mata , ia sudah mendapati Chanyeol dengan kaos penuh keringat. Setiap weekend , Chanyeol memang terbiasa berolahraga meskipun hanya mengelilingi taman komplek. Tak heran kenapa bentuk tubuhnya bisa sesempurna itu.

"Jangan hanya diam disana , ayo mandi. Aku akan mengajakmu ke rumah Jongin."

"Jongin?"

"Hm , Kyungsoo barusaja melahirkan kemarin malam. Sekarang mereka sudah ada dirumah."

Baekhyun mengenal Jongin sebagai sahabat suaminya sejak sekolah. Saat pernikahannya dulu , Jongin masih single tapi tak selang beberapa bulan ia menikahi kekasihnya.

"Yeol , apa kita harus membeli kado?"

"Tentu saja , kita akan mampir ke Toko Perlengkapan Bayi."

"Akurasa , aku akan mandi lalu menghangatkan makanan semalam."

Makanan semalam adalah makanan yang Baekhyun masak di rumah Eommanya itu. Karena porsinya banyak , jadilah ia membawa juga untuk sekali makan saat sarapan dan ternyata memang berguna.

"Kita mandi bersama saja."

"Yeoool-"

"Tidak lama sayang , aku rindu rasanya bercinta di dalam air."

Didalam kamar mandi , mereka langsung membasuh tubuhnya di bawah guyuran shower. Tapi tangan Chanyeol langsung aktif membelai paha dalamnya.

Ya ampun , barusaja mulai Baekhyun sudah terbakar gairah. Dulu mati - matian Baekhyun menolak Chanyeol karena merasa begitu muda. Siapa sangka pria muda itu pintar membakar gairahnya.

"Yeolhh...jangan ditarik dulu ak- ahhh Yeol ya ampuun!"

Chanyeol menarik dan kemudian memasukan miliknya begitu keras. Padahal Baekhyun masih membiasakan diri dalam posisi berdiri seperti ini. Lalu akhirnya Baekhyun dibuat lemas oleh pria muda itu. Tidak tahu saja , kalau Chanyeol memegang kendali dunia terasa surga.

.

.

Jam 10 siang mereka baru sampai di tempat Jongin setelah sesi mandi yang memakan waktu satu jam.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk setelah seseorang membukakan pintu apartement , itu Jongin. Lelaki yang barusaja menjadi seorang Appa itu masih terlihat sangat kusut tapi nampak aura positive bertebaran di wajahnya.

"Masuklah , aku akan ke dapur dulu."

Saat membuka pintu kamar , disana terlihat sudah ada beberapa orang yang juga menjenguk anak Jongin. Baekhyun tidak mengenal mereka , karena mereka semua teman - teman Chanyeol.

"Baek , kenalkan ini teman - temanku." Chanyeol memperkenalkan temannya satu persatu dan Baekhyun menjabat tangan mereka. Ada salah satu perempuan yang Baekhyun pernah melihatnya beberapa kali , tapi dimana? Namanya Min Seok.

"Kau - kemari?" Tanya Chanyeol canggung.

"Hm , ya. Kyungsoo adalah temanku aku datang mengunjunginya. "

"Ya , aku juga."

"Maaf waktu itu aku tidak datang ke pernikahanmu."

"Tak apa , aku menerima kadonya."

"Istrimu sangat cantik."

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya."

Setelah itu mereka sama - sama kembali diam. Mungkin bingung mungkin juga canggung. Tapi syukurlah salah satu diantara teman - temannya memutuskan untuk pulang karena mereka sudah ada disini sedari tadi. Minseok juga ikut berpamitan pada Kyungsoo.

Tak lama , Jongin datang membawa minuman. Ia mengatakan teman - temannya tadi menghampiri Jongin dan berpamitan.

"Oh ya , aku membawakan ini untuk -..." Chanyeol memberikan bingkisan yang ia beli sebelum kemari , tapi ia tidak tahu siapa nama anak Jongin dan Kyungsoo itu.

"Namanya Jong Soo." Sela Jongin.

"Oh ya , Jong Soo ini untukmu dari Samchon dan Imo." Kendati Jong Soo belum mengerti apapun tetap saja Chanyeol mengatasnamakannya.

"Terimakasih Samchon dan Imo..." Jawab Kyungsoo ala - ala menirukan gaya anak kecil.

"Kupikir kau tak akan kemari." Ujar Jongin.

"Aku sengaja mencari waktu luang."

"Ooh , ah ya apa Baek Noona masih bekerja disana? Setahuku suami istri itu tidak boleh bekerja dibawah perusahaan yang sama."

"Ah ya , sudah tidak lagi."

"Aku yang menyuruhnya berhenti , wae?"

"Tidak , kupikir kalian sama - sama sibuk."

"Kyungsoo sudah tidak bekerja juga kan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak Eonni , sejak hamil aku sudah tidak bekerja. Trismester pertamaku payah sekali sampai - sampai harus bedrest."

Baekhyun berseru Oh. Memang dia pernah mendengar kalau orang hamil itu berbeda - beda masa ngidamnya. Semoga saja jika nanti dia- ah apa dia sedang mengatakan jika dia nanti hamil?

"Jong Soo mirip dengan Jongin ya?"

"Sepertinya iya Eon , tapi untungnya kulitnya tidak ikut Appanya."

Jongin mencibir sambil bercanda.

"Kau bilang kulitku eksotis!"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Bukannya itu yang membuat kau mencintaiku?"

"Pede sekali!"

"Mirip siapa saja tidak masalah , asal otak yadongnya tidak menular Soo." Balas Chanyeol melerai pertengkaran manis suami istri itu.

"Ah itu benar juga!" Jawab Kyungsoo

"Yak! Bukan cuma aku saja yang yadong , kau bahkan lebih daripada aku."

"Kalian ini , sudahlah. Kasian Jong Soo jadi berisik."

"Ah...maafkan kami Noona."

"Eiy , tapi ngomong - ngomong eum..apa Eonni menunda kehamilan?"

Deg

"Ah...itu-"

"Ya kami menundanya Soo."

"Waeyo?"

"Tidak apa - apa . Kami hanya ingin , kami kan pacarannya singkat sekali. Jadi tak masalah menunda setahun."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Memang sih Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya berpacaran 6 bulan saja , berbeda dengan dirinya dan Jongin yang hampir 5 tahun.

"Tapi kalau Baekhyun siap , aku juga ingin secepatnya." Sambung Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ide untuk menunda kehamilan itu adalah dari Baekhyun , Baekhyun belum begitu siap karena merasa masih harus belajar menjadi istri yang baik. Jangankan mengurus anak , mengurus suami saja masih belum bisa.

"Eonni , mengandung itu menyenangkan. Meskipun aku begitu payah , tapi aku tidak mengeluh dan menyesal kalau nantinya dia akan lahir dan memanggilku Eomma." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun melihat kesungguhan dimata Kyungsoo. Beberapa kali Baekhyun berpikir untuk melepas alat kontrasepsinya , tapi ia urungkan karena ia masih berpikir bahwa dirinya masih belum mumpuni sebagai istri. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya mereka merencanakan anak.

"Aku...ingin punya anak Yeol."

"Apa?" Lirihan Baekhyun yang harus diperjelas lagi nanti di rumah.

Ia rasa ia sudah siap!

.

.

Tbc

Silakan tinggalkan jejak. Thanks


End file.
